


I won't be in this [RESET] alone

by SkeleSinner101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost rape scene later, Basically main crew, But not right now, But only a little, Chara and Frisk are teens in this, Chara isn't as genocidal as usual, F/M, Fem! Frisk, Frisk isn't mute, Guess who has it, I am Charisk trash, I suck at these, In forgiving Chara that is, In the underground, Insomnia, Sans Has a Bad Time, Self-Harm, She's more caring, Soul touching later, Wait Muffet and Onion-san will be missing, fem! Chara, i'll add more later, read and find out, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleSinner101/pseuds/SkeleSinner101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a true pacifist run, Chara is sad she doesn't get her happy ending. She's always liked Frisk. But she was meant to be a murderous freak in this game. But what if that changes in the next [RESET]? She decides to try it. Frisk [RESET]s<br/>and finds Chara waiting for her. No weapon, and willing to try a pacifist run, Frisk allows her to come with. But someone remembers what Chara did. And doesn't take lightly to her in his home. Will Chara be able to get her happy ending or will she play the role of the genocidal freak forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Chara's POV*

Looking at them....I feel left out. Their so happy. Smiling, laughing, saying they'll attack the sun. They get this happy ending every time Frisk refuses me. 

I shouldn't care though. I'm a demon right? So why do I feel like crying every time I see this? It's nothing new I've seen it countless times. Is it because she got to Asriel this time? 

I tried to tell Smiley Trashba-no... I tried to tell Sans in the last Genocide run. But all he cared about was the fact that his brother was dead. I know he remembers. He always does. He's seen this countless times.

I remember how he used to be though. He didn't always look tired. He didn't care about the resets or worry when his brother would get killed next. His smile was genuine. But this one isn't. He knows it won't last Frisk will just reset again.

Yet the smile he wears everyday is his 1 HP. His 1 HOPE. I wish I was with them...What if...I could go back? I'll try I guess. It's worth it right? There it is. The reset. Let's go..!


	2. This [R E S E T] is different [sneak peek considering its 2 in the morning right now]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tries to be good, with Frisk's help will she be able to do it? Even with someone who remembers?

Chara's POV

Frisk RESET as she always does. As she did I jumped through the void and I ended up on the path leading away from the bed of flowers. I could see Frisk lying there, it was the first time I'd seen her like this. She looked peaceful as she usually was. It suited her. As always. I waited, it always took her about two minutes to wake up. She did kind've fall down a giant hole in Mt. Ebott you know. All this was normal. What wasn't normal was that I was closer than normal. I also didn't have my usual weapon with me. I heard grunting and looked at Frisk once more she was awake and staring at me. I shuffled awkwardly and waved a tiny wave. "Hello" i said. She had a confused face for a split second then got up and waved back. "Hi, what's with the sudden change Chara?" She asked. Not wanting to admit i was jealous of what they had I said "Just got a bit bored with killing everyone you know?" She didn't say anything back just came and hooked arms with me. "Onward!" She said with a giggle. I love her giggles they are just too adorable. ~Aww Chara is awkwardly cute. anyway its 2 in the morning here so this will be just a sneak peek i'll finish it later today and have the REAL update for you guys anyway be patient and Stay Determined Beauties~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Have any feedback or criticism? Comment me something!  
> Everything's appreciated! Anyway have fun and Stay Determined Beauties~


End file.
